My Sweet Boy
by Kionos
Summary: THIS HAS NON-CON! it is not very detailed however. If you do not like these kind of stories please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

He can't help but stay just long enough to seethe as Lindsey risks himself to save Darla. The selfsame bitch that drained him unconscious a few weeks earlier, who just practically shouted to the stars that Lindsey betrayed WOLFRAM & HART , again. Saw Lilah's triumphant grin when she read the signs. He was tempted, only god knows why, to grab Lindsey and bring him along. He left before he could something stupid or lose the ring. He ran down to the lobby and out the door as fast as he could, trying to outrun the emotions he couldn't ever really suppress, and Darla, the bitch had bit him, then gone back to him for shelter. He grated him. He knew that Lindsey would come out of the cellar alive, Darla knew how much Lindsey tempted Angelus. She knew Lindsey was his, even though he hadn't claimed the boy, Darla knew him. What he hadn't counted on was Darla touching him period, he should have though. He'd shared his other boys with her; it was subtle invitation. He thought he'd made himself clear when he set her on fire, but apparently not. she'd gone to Lindsey after that, seduced him, most likely bedded him every night since. His Lindsey. He had to take care of the Senior Partners then he'd deal with his ex-sire/grandchilde for her insubordinance. Finally he'd take his pretty lawyer home. He had no reason to pretend now, his team were gone and taking care of themselves, and his family already knew how he enjoyed little blue eyed brunette boys. He was almost skipping as he entered the elevator with Holland. Oh yes, he was done playing pretend hero. He was gonna get rid of these assholes then have himself a great life. Lindsey barely makes it through the damn ritual. He could really give a shit about the S&P right now. He wants to get home and check on Darla. As much as he hated it, Angel meant a lot to her and this betrayal would break her. He wasn't wrong. He'd made it back home just after three, exhausted and concerned. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Darla on his way home. After working himself into a panic, he nearly collapsed in relief when he saw her silhouette in the living room. "Darla I've been calling all night, where have you been. Is that the ring?" "It's my payment." It she knew it was. A useless ring to show her she was just the whore, his grandchilde. Something to play with when he was bored no more important to him than Spike, maybe less. She knew damn well who his favorite, his love was. This insolent boy who knelt in front of her. This boy who couldn't seduce a 400 year old whore, much less please Angelus. This boy who was too foolish to see Angelus' affection, desire. He saw only this front he'd created, Angel was his Dr. Jekyll a falsehood to hide the monster in plain sight. She hated Lindsey, even as she understood Angelus' attentions. Lindsey was beautiful, angelic, like her darling boy. His blue eyes innocent despite everything, his voice always rough and half whispered like he wasn't sure he had a right to speak, the supple curves and hard planes of muscle begging to be traced with a tongue. Even Darla had noticed his perfect, round ass that curved so seductively away from his back before fading down into strong thighs. She'd never gone to bed with the boy, though she was tempted. She'd wanted to take him together with Angelus, like they had Penn before he'd been turned. She'd wanted to see Lindsey's face as was filled for the first time. She knew now she'd have none of that. She'd never be Angelus' lover, no she would ever be his toy, second favorite at that. The thought made her want to eviscerate the pretty little lawyer, but she knew the crueler thing would be to break his heart. So she did and watched with a smile as his eyes showed the whole process. Then she'd left to shower, polite fully ignoring the smell of tears. Angel sat in the truck for several good long moments. He'd been first delighted to know Lindsey was looking for him, that was until the sledge hammer came out. At that point he'd starting really listening to what the boy was blabbering on about. Darla. He was so damn caught up in her, fallen completely for her ridiculous games. It made him seethe. It made him want to show the boy where he belonged. But he knew he couldn't do that in the middle of the street, and he needed to help the others. He knew he could never go back to that life, knew the prophecy was pretty much bullshit, but he wouldn't let them get hurt. He did care for them. He couldn't help himself from destroying the reminder of what Lindsey would sacrifice for Darla. The sound of plastic shattering music to his ears. He left Lindsey in the road, knowing he'd be able to make it back to the apartment before him. Even after helping the others with the creepy eyeball demons, he still made it to the apartment before Lindsey. *boy probably stopped for a drink*. Getting an invitation from Darla was as easy as an apologetic smile and his patent leer. The leg of the hall tree quickly took care of his second issue. He felt a small pang in his heart. He knew Drusilla was not going to take this news great, but maybe a little brother would appease her. *probably*. To pass the time he cleaned up Darla and dumped the ashes, perused the liquor cabinet, proud to notice a good collection of Irish whiskey, and for some strange reason he'd rummaged through the closets. He was shocked to see the guitar. Suddenly he knew even more what he'd taken from Lindsey. What the boy had sacrificed for Darla. He couldn't imagine not to have his hand, to not be able to draw the record the beauty he saw. Those precious moments that were so rare in his life. He'd made his boy play again, he'd wipe away all signs of Darla from their life. Closing the doors he headed to the living room when he heard the footsteps and then a key in the door. He watched in the dark as his beautiful boy took stock of the apartment. It broke his heart when he'd smelled the tears and he couldn't hide anymore. Couldn't leave him alone anymore. He stepped behind Lindsey wrapping his arms around his arms and pulling him into his chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Angel. Why you here? Where's Darla?" "Don't concern yourself with her, she has rights to you." "What? Never mind just Kill me or leave, I've got work in the morning." "So eager to die Lindsey? Why, because the little bitch left? Why do you care so much, surely she's fucked you enough to satisfy." "Shut up! You have no right! You treated her like shit! You fucked her didn't you! SHE WAS MY GIRL! And you broke her. You just had your fun, then kicked her out like trash." Angel couldn't suppress the anger anymore. Turning the boy around in his arms he lifted him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. Then using the tie around his neck, he secured his left hand to the headboard. Vampire speed allowed him to get two more ties for the boy's ankles. Laying them beside the bed he set about removing Lindsey pants and briefs. "what the hell are you doing!?" Lindsey was trying to struggle, but he was bruised from the fight and sore from the walk across town. He'd had left his phone and wallet in the truck so he hadn't been able to call cab or even catch a bus. His muscles wouldn't lift his suddenly three hundred pound calves to strike at the vampire the only way he could. "STOP!" He watched Angel for any sign he was guessing wrong. He understood hitting him, locking him in a cellar with two rabid vampires, hell he would of have understood torture. "Angel don't do this. You're supposed to be the good guy! WOLFRAM & HART just win if you do this. Angel this is RAPE!" "I won't hurt you." It was such a soft, calm reply that it didn't register in Lindsey's panicked mind. Angel reached up to unbutton his shirt, pulling his right arm through the sleeve and bunching the shirt around his left wrist. Lindsey was completely bare before him, tied spread eagle across his bed. He could hear the erratic heartbeat, see the panicked body struggling to take its much needed breaths. "Ssshh Lindsey. It's okay you'll like this I promise." "No I won't! This is rape! I am saying no, let me go! God, please Angel, don't do this. Let me go." He was screaming at the vampire's back. He could hear him rustling through his medicine cabinet the same way he'd rustle through his nightstand. "I'll leave! I'll go away, you won't ever see me again. I promise! Just let me go, don't do this." That got him some attention. Well an icy glare and hand around his throat counted didn't it? "YOU. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. ME.!" Angel continued his rant as he began working Vaseline over his fingers and palm. "you are mine! You don't know you're human, just a boy, a baby really. She knew. That whore. She knew who you belonged to. Still she touched you." Angel had his cock in hand, which terrified Lindsey even more than the rape. He was just stroking him, but Lindsey didn't know what to expect. Angel's tone and diction was a whole mix of emotions that Lindsey couldn't read. "c'mon Linds, get hard for me boy. I'll take care ye." "Why are you doing this?" He wasn't sure he even asked out loud. He was so scared and so unsure of what to do. He'd never been touched like this. Angel was caressing him, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead. The touches were gentle and almost reassuring, even as the one hand never stopped working his cock. "I knew you were lost. I knew I should have taken you in. I wanted to see what you would do, see if you'd come to me. When you finally did it wasn't for me, it was for some kids you didn't know. Then you left me for a good dental plan and…..Darla." the last word a sneer as much hate as Lindsey thought a voice was capable of portraying. "I was angry at you for that. I wanted to hurt you, then I wanted you to see her for what she really was. See for yourself she didn't deserve you. Now you're injured, alone, and angry. You're me boy, I should of protected you, should have kept you safe. Even if Couldn't turn you. I'm not making' that mistake again." Now Lindsey was confused as hell. The rambling gave him a lot of information that didn't answer his damn question. He was worse the lawyers, hell worse than a politician. The tears in his eyes were starting to cloud his vision and the throbbing in his head had dulled his hearing. He just wanted to go to sleep. He was so confused and tired. Angel didn't let him though. His insistent handjob finally gaining results as Lindsey gave up. Lindsey knew that fighting would only make it worse for himself and maybe Angel was right, he might enjoy it. He'd always been attracted to the idea of someone who'd take control in bed, granted it always been a woman in his fantasy. He tried to relax as much as he could, but his body froze up against his will when the first finger pressed into him. He allowed Angel's gentle touches to soothe him. Preferring instead to fall into his mind, imagine the situation differently. With Angel's insane rambling carrying words like mine, belonging, and family, he could almost imagine he was being taken by someone who hadn't hurt him, hadn't destroyed him. Lindsey knew this trick so well. To seep into his own mind so deep he couldn't feel the pain. His daddy used to get angry at him, used to 'punish' him for perceived infractions. Coming home late from work meant he was obviously doing something illegal (not his manager refused to hire enough staff), tutoring the quarterback so he wouldn't get stuffed in a locker (again) was obviously a full stop keg party. So Lindsey didn't feel the cold stone like phallus pierce his body, he didn't feel the too strong hands gripping bruised into his hips. He didn't feel the silk chafing his skin where he was tied. Didn't feel the pinches on his nipples. Didn't hear the command to look up, look at his rapist. Didn't feel the fangs slide into the muscle of his pec. He did feel, however, that cold grip on his heart that came from somewhere deep inside him, that always left him feeling empty like another part of him had died. That was the only and last thing he felt before his body let him sleep. He was so tired after all. When Lindsey comes to he's not in his bed. He knows because his headboard is solid blonde wood, his mattress covered in blue cotton sheets. He like the light colors that make him feel happy before his mind begins to function and remind him of what an awful person he is. The bed he's in has red satin sheets and no headboard. The room is painted in a deep purply color the carpet a dark gray. From the type of décor and his last memory he could only guess he was the Hyperion. As he body woke up and registered its different appendages and areas, he noticed the ache at the base of his spine, but also the feeling of fullness there as well. His bloodless, post traumatic mind somehow missed the registration of the buttplug in his ass. His first thought was to get the damn thing out. It took him several minutes to actually find an angle where he could reach it without losing balance or suffocating in pillow. Once he grabbed ahold of the base and tried to pull it out, the damn thing got bigger. He kept growing as he touched so he stopped. A few moments late it started to shrink. *so this is how he keeps me here. An enchanted toy*. It was both humiliating and terrifying to know somehow else had so much control over your body, when you had so little. He was still achy from the night before and his succeeding rape. He head hurt from...who the hell knows and his eye felt like sandpaper. Looking out the window he noticed the sun was still up. *where the hell is that damn vampire in the middle of the day?* He thought maybe he could find some clothes and make his way home. He'd find someone to dis-enchant the toy and make damn sure he had his apartment warded. Looking through the closet he found some sweats he could tie off to fit and an old t-shirt. Donning the items he grabbed some socks and set in search of shoes. He found himself wondering what the hell Angel put him in on the way here. Surely someone would have noticed the vampire lugging an unconscious naked man. He did manage to find some tennis shoes that seemed to fit in the box labeled 'giveaway'. He grabbed them, preferring to gain distant while putting them on, which doesn't work all the well for an able bodied man, much less a crippled, but he managed. He was just at the top of the lobby stairs when he was caught. "Lindsey! What are you doing out of bed? Come here now." He knew he'd never be fast enough to beat Angel to the door, but he could see he was in the middle of a call so he hoped. He'd just about gotten the lock undone when Angel grabbed him the scruff of his neck. Dragging him away from freedom and back into the office. Angel threw him to the ground where he landed on his right arm with a cry. Rolling over he tried to crawl away, but the toy inside him began to grow again making him curl up in pain and humiliation. "Stop. Make it stop." "You were gonna leave! You'd invite that whore into your own home, but you spend a single day with me?!" He didn't have the energy or focus to fight Angel when he pulled him up to his feet and then roughly down into his lap. The larger toy being jammed deeper into his abused ass. His startled cry drowning out Angel's next words. "Lindsey, what's wrong? Tell me what you need baby boy." The soft tone almost concerned and indulgent. Lindsey didn't know how to play that one. His daddy never been gentle or concerned. He just followed a hunch. Leaning back into the Angels arms he smuggled into the embrace and asked pleadingly "please take it out. I won't leave, I promise, just take it out." "You don't like the toy." Lindsey didn't respond, but Angel could feel the boys head shaking back and forth against his chest. "Okay baby. I'll take it out. But you know it helps, makes it easier for you to take me." Lindsey heart fluttered in fear at that, but stamped it out, choking on his 'please'. "Okay." Angel repositioned the boy over his knee and pulled the sweats down over his cheeks. Angel was almost embarrassed at how please he was to see Lindsey in such a vulnerable position, his small frame even smaller draped in Angel's clothes. Using his will to make the toy as small as it would go he slid it out and tossed it aside. He was a bit disappointed that Lindsey didn't like playing with toys, but he knew he'd work up to it. His boy was kinky, that he had do doubts. He was drawn to powerful dominating people. Wanted to belong, not somewhere, but to someone. Against the wishes of his demon he replaced the sweats over the golden rump patting gently to signify he was done. He'd almost missed the quiet thanks, barely audible over the vicious growling. He'd been so busy with the priestess he'd forgotten all about food. "Take out menus are in the top right drawer, Linds. Order whatever you like." Lindsey watched as Angel set about…cleaning. It seemed such an odd task for a demonic abductionist to do. He watched in fascination as he ordered the pizza. He was eternally glad that he wasn't the only one who didn't know the Hyperion's address, because someone had written the address on top of all the menus. Knowing he'd never make it out the building with Angel so close to him, he set about organizing the office and desk. He didn't know what to make of Angel, for the most part he seemed normal. Broody and self-righteous. It was just he got so angry and then so gentle at the drop of a hat, Choking him nearly unconscious before running fingers thru his hair like he was in love. Lindsey had seen this a few times before, well things similar to it. His contrived reaction to the hug thing earlier seemed to appease the vampire, make him gentle. Maybe he could use that. Make Angel trust him and then disappear the moment he got his freedom. The only people that would even notice his absence from the world would be WOLFRAM & HART , who wouldn't do a damn thing if they thought it was turning Angel dark. That was definitely what was happening, or at the very least he wasn't completely denying the demon in him anymore. He just had to hold out from pissing him off too much. When the pizza showed up he ate a good part of it as he alphabetized the books. He'd managed to organize the desk and clear the floor. He was just starting to make since of the filing system when a beautiful red headed woman walked in the lobby greeting Angel like an old friend. "Lindsey! This is my friend Kaligara, an Atlantian Priestess." 


	2. Chapter 2

"uh hi." Not his most eloquent moment, but her he was having a really bizarre weekend. The priestess sized him up then turned to speak to Angel in some other language. He felt a lot like a kid at the doctor's office, trying to make since of the big words Mommy and the Dr. we're using. He tried to read body language. It seemed she was giving instruction or information, with Angel just giving short responses and nods here and there. Obviously not included in the conversation further, Lindsey turned back towards his filing. By the time he'd got in the groove of straightening papers one handed, the conversation was done. The priestess disappeared upstairs with her bag, and Angel headed toward him. He wasn't entirely comfortable with new player. He'd had some idea how to escape or at least handle Angel. This chick he couldn't even understand. "How do you feel? You slept a long time." "feel like some asshole beat the shit out o' me, raped me, drained my blood, and kidnapped me." "Lindsey…I…you shouldn't have let her touch you." "Let who touch me! Darla?! We barely even kissed. And…and..you're pissed she touched me? I am not your god damn toy! Even if I was, you broke me a long time ago. I came to you for help and you toyed with my life, you cut off my hand because you were too damn lazy to walk four steps and take the damn scroll. You wanna through a fit about me helping your sire, you're pissed at the idea we fucked? Well what's the damn priestess for? Gonna invite all your friends to play with your broken toy? Well fuck you!" Lindsey collapsed with the sobs, landing hard against the floor again. The bite on his chest ripped open in the process, filling the room the smell of blood. Reaching down Angel lifted the boy into his arms, holding him tight to fight the struggles. The priestess had said Lindsey needed to be cleaned so he headed toward his room. "Lindsey we need to get you cleaned up. Stop fighting and let me get you undressed" "you ain't gonna answer me are you? Why the hell you pick me, huh? Why not some other guy? Or is it all the guilt and hatred toward me there to protect your damned soul?" "I'm not letting anyone touch you Lindsey. It's always been you and I can't explain it all, but you know I'm sorry. And I'm gonna fix it, that's what Kali's for." "how the hell you gonna fix this?" "I'm gonna make you perfect…but first let's get you cleaned up. The bite will heal up on its own, we just need to keep it clean." "I can wash m'self." "I want to do it." "No! 'll do it m'self. Don't want you to touch me!" "Lindsey. Just behave you errant boy." Lindsey couldn't but seethe. So not wanting to be mauled by someone was misbehaving now. He wanted to ram a wooden stake through that broad vampire chest he kept getting shoved face first into. That seemed to be Angel's default hold on him; to pull in tight to the crook of his arm, making him feel small as a child. A part of him felt almost safe in that hold, just like a part of him preened under the gentle touches and hushed compliments. He'd always been susceptible to kindness, it was how Holland managed to manipulate him so long; a weakness that had to be pretty much carved into his forehead. He didn't know what Angel would do if he really did fight him on the bath issue. It wasn't like Angel hadn't seen him already, hell Angel seen more oh him than he ever had. He adjusted the water how he liked it and plugged the tub. Settling in he realized he actually fit completely into the tub *like I ain't feelin' small already*. When the water was halfway over his body Angel washed him. He moved to make it easy as possible, and for Angel's part, he did just wash him. "alright, I have to help Kali get situated. I'll put some Epsom salts in and turn the jets on for you. Just stay here and relax." And with a kiss to top of Lindsey's head, Angel did as promised and left. Lindsey didn't quite know what to do with the almost paternal way Angel treated him. He had only forced him the once and he knew vampires were sexual creatures, as well as violent. He had gotten off easy, for his situation. The paternal gestures were concerning though. He didn't want to become a vampire, he didn't want to live like this forever, didn't want to deal with the things he'd done just to support a family that resented him for his success. Didn't want to be crippled, didn't want to be someone's favorite toy, didn't want to have more nightmares where he was the bad man. But surely the great Angelus wouldn't sire a crippled child. Yea Angel was just losing it, he'd get this out of his system and then brood and guilty and self-righteous. Or maybe the little watcher and seer would convince him to rejoin the good fight. Then he'd just let Lindsey go, maybe feel guilty enough h to help get out from under Wolfram & Hart's thumb. Whatever Angel did, Lindsey knew he wouldn't keep a sex slave around his humans, much less an unwilling one. "What do you need me to do Kali?" "Is the boy otherwise secured?" "Well enough." "Very well, I've managed to clean this room substantially. I will need you to bring him here, where I will begin the runes you requested. The final one will take several hours perhaps an entire day to work. I will need to have him restrained or drugged. Understood?" "Yes. It will not harm him?" "the runes are carved into his skin with sacred sun stones. I can paralyze him, but the magic will not be a potent then. This is a great gift you cannot expect it to come without sacrifice, Angelus." "Thank you, Kali. For all of this. I don't know how else I'd have done it." "You try too hard to fit others' perceptions of what you are or should be. You are a child of Apollo. Your kind were banished from the sun for your violent ways, perhaps this childe you seek to make will redeem you and your bloodline. I am happy to see the Vampire back to the glory of which it was meant to be, before it was cast away with the Old Ones." "Are you ready for him?" "yes, whenever you are." Lindsey sat in the tub enjoying the jets and warm water, but when his skin began to prune he opted for some clean clothes and something to do with his nervous energy. He just had an anxious feeling about him. He couldn't place its origin and there were many reasons for him to be anxious so he didn't consider it too closely. He was just getting himself situated with one of Angel's Dickens novels, when he heard the door open. He'd found the shopping bag of sweat clothes he assumed were for him so he was dressed and felt less vulnerable with Angel hovering over his shoulder. He had strategically forgotten that Angel must have bought the clothes, remembering defeated his purpose. He waited for Angel to say or do something, but it never happened. Frustrated he dog eared his place *half to get back at Angel any petty way he could* and looked up expectantly. A firm grip then pulled his head sideways to bare his neck. He noticed then the needle. That brought back his fight in a heartbeat, this fucker wasn't gonna drug him. He kept fighting until the drug began to work. He didn't know what it was, but it made him feel like he hadn't slept in weeks and gained 500 lbs. He could see and hear fine, but could barely bring himself to speak, much less move. Just to make sure Pride wouldn't be the deadly sin to damn him, Angel lifted him up, bridal style and carried off to another room. He took in his surroundings, noting the archaic alter thing set and the restraints on the being fastened around his ankles and wrists. If he were capable he'd have face palmed himself just then. He'd been so caught up in the threat of being molested again, he'd barely considered the 'Priestess' to be nothing more than another opponent. He should have known better with his luck. He didn't recognize the tools or the language she used, which was slightly reassuring. He'd seen many of enslavement and sacrificial rituals, but then again this could be something worse. He could feel her touching him, pulling his shirt up and his pants down leaving his entire backside open to whatever she and Angel had planned. He was grateful for the bit gag when she began carving into his skin. It felt like she was using a wood burner on him. It hurt like hell and she just kept going, drawing and chanting some nonsense. She covered his whole back and he was pretty sure some of his ass in her doodles. He could smell his skin burning the smell so strong he didn't catch the strong smell of Angel's blood as he drained a good portion of it into the bowl. Kali would need the blood to seal the runes without leaving a lasting mark. These runes would trap Lindsey's soul inside his body and keep a demon from entering. He would be able to make Lindsey immortal without sacrificing the essence of the boy. He felt bad about how painful it was for him, but he needed to make sure the runes had full strength. When he'd walked in to see Lindsey cuddled into his bed reading a book, he'd had trouble going thru with the ritual. He knew Lindsey valued himself on his power and self-sufficiency. It made his obedience, no matter how small or accidental, that much more valuable. He'd relaxed and made himself at home, he hadn't taken the opportunity to run even though he'd been free the moment he hit the afternoon sun. Lindsey felt the big hands land on his sore back, rubbing a cold liquid into the woods. Whatever the stuff was it stopped the pain almost immediately. It was when all of his new scars were soothed away, he felt the power vibrating under the skin. He knew he wouldn't be the one to control the power, that it was likely there to control him. At the moment he couldn't be bothered with it he just didn't want the woman to touch him again. His unconscious mind already associating Angel's hands with comfort and safety. "It is done." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

After helping Kali clean up and leave, Angel returned to the room to watch over Lindsey. The runes had absorbed into the body so no marks were left behind, but he knew they were there, he could feel and smell them. He had expected the healing rune to immediately return Lindseyt technically a woundt mind his only company being an unconscious boy.

re awake Lindsey. How do you feel?Like some whack job and his friend carved into my runes are necessary Lindsey, if you knew what theyd have paid for them thing no one thought to seek my opinion on the then.t help but sneer. Lindsey could really give a shit what the damn things did for him, Angel had no right to do it without his permission. He said as much.

**Lindsey was truly terrified. The creature that appeared out of nowhere to wrap a hand around his throat was not a brooding asshole. No, it demon ready to make its point using any means whether they be necessary or not. Lindsey knew fighting was pointless, but the vampire didn**The runes will see to your obedience in time. they take a bit to work, but soon you will obey me without did you do to me?Atlantian runes, designed by the god Apollo to enhance the human body, the ritual are a bastardized version of the ancient Greek one. It allows me to seal your runes with my blood so I have the power over made me a god damn puppet.t a damn toy. Screw tactic, Id at least manage to take the credit for Angelt care.

Angel had left him in the room theyt be in the way, and a broken frame lay just under the window. Hopeful Lindsey got up to inspect the frame. Solid oak, and pointy. With a sardonic grin he waited on the bed for Angel to return. He knew he couldnd misjudged, the stake sliding home in the shoulder instead. Angel had obviously been furious yelling and hitting until Lindsey was immobilized, his right shin and left ankle broken. The rest of his body was one big developing bruise, his throat sore from screams. He managed to scoot/crawl to bed and lift himself up.

When Angel returned it wasnt get much farther than his starting spot by the time Angel had forearms tried together in front of his chest. The rope wrapped around them tight and then around his elbows to make up for his lack of hand. His injured legs were fortunately left alone.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Angel returned with two mirrors, positioning them so that he could see his back. **Lindsey watched as a black tattoo rose up on his back and then unspiralled. Travelling over his body healing his bones and bruises, the whole process was magnificent. Angel enjoyed the show sipping his blood as the wide eyed boy kept repositioning trying not to miss a moment of it. **

**When the wounds were all healed, he sat his blood aside to finish his shibari. Surprisingly, well maybe not, the damn boy didnt want the punishment to be too sexual. Hed made the mistake with William and now the fledge wasn**It leave me in here again. I just angry I won** Angel wasnd have given into the tear stained denim eyes and wobbling lower lip, The unwashed hair curling in a thousand different directions and falling into his face, his high forehead the only thing keeping it out of his eyes. **

**No, Lindsey definitely did not want a spanking. It sounded worse than the damn beating at least he**I don** And he really didnd ever had was the last week and half with Angel. ll take the span **

**His arms were undone first. Immediately Lindsey stretched trying to get the muscles to unstiffen. When he caught sight of his right arm his heart stopped. Het see it and figured it was his muscles being sore. Now he could see clearly the expanse of what looked to be the beginnings of a palm. His hand was growing back. **

**m gonna look like Ihow long? If I donYou made me immortal.t acknowledge his epiphany just sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Lindsey to lay over his lap. Lindseys hand landing on his balls got his attention. **

**ll start over.t stop his hand from flying back to block the slaps. Angel just pulled it up behind him without missing a beat. When they finally made it to 30 Angel stopped, ebbing the pain away with gentle pets. Lindsey found himself curled against Angel, his tears soaking the fabric above his hips. **

**Angel didn**Ah my sweet boy, enjoying yourself?t flaming was because all his blood was in his groin. ll play little one, but not in here. Come on.t too sure about the 9 by 2 cock that seemed to be the size of his thigh. Lindsey had expected to be fucked and left, he was under no illusions that Angel cared for him and would want to cuddle and seduce. Hell the girls that thought he was ultimate price, being successful wealthy lawyer and handsome, had barely touched him more than necessary. The sex quick and dirty.

What he got was a deep demanding kiss he couldnIn time Little One, you** He didn**Sweet Thing, you about came without me even touching you. No denying you belong here with me now.s balls pressed against him, he flexed his ass experimentally which earned him a growl. t do that , straddle over my lap Linds.s inner monk would resurface. **With an amused chuckle Angel guided his cock back inside of the almost too tight ass, then pulled the boy down. Hehit the prostrate every thrust**Like that. Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on, you

**Angel hooked his arms under Lindseys endurance was commendable as Angel was starting to tire by the time he felt Lindsey constrict around him, the boyt help but follow suit. **

**Sated Angel went to lift the boy up, before a hand on his arm stopped him. **

**A man after my own heart. Angel pulled out letting the boy heal, but to grant his wish he sucked another love bite high on his neck and left that one for a few days. The smile he got was 100% pure boyish charm.**


End file.
